


Fly Me!

by emilyevanston



Series: Avengers as Parents drabbles [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Parenthood, Sammie is a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: Sam comes home to find his two-year-old daughter a little excited to see him.





	Fly Me!

“Daddy, fly me!”

The blur that was two year old Darleen Wilson, flew through the room and slammed into Sam’s leg as he stepped through the door.

Sam looked down at his little girl with his arms laden with groceries.   “Woah there, little bird.  Give daddy a minute to get inside.”

Darleen wrapped herself around Sam’s leg, making him drag her into the kitchen as she remained latched to his leg.  Step, drag.  Step, drag.  As he passed through the living room he stopped, leaning over the couch where you sat feeding your infant son Paul, to kiss you on top of the head.  “Hey, baby.  How was your day?”  He asked.

“It was alright.  How was yours?”  You asked, leaning your head back.  Sam brought his lips to yours kissing you softly.  You reached up and ran your fingertips over his scalp.

“It was fine.  Same ol’ same ol’.  Bickering.  Being pushed much further in training than reasonable for someone who isn’t enhanced.  Betting on who can get Steve to crack first.”

Sam leaned right over your shoulder and kissed Paul on the head.  “They been behaving?”

You run your fingers over Sam’s as he strokes your son’s head.  “Paul refused to take his lunchtime nap.  So I’m a little stressed.  Your little bird there has been counting down the minutes ‘til you got home.”

“She’s a daddy’s girl, aren’t you, little bird?”  Sam said.  He continued his shuffling gate into the kitchen and dropped the groceries on the counter.  He picked his daughter up and tossed her up in the air smiling widely at her as her hair poofed out behind her on the downward descent.  She squealed with delight and when he caught her she wrapped her tiny arms around his neck.

“Fly me, daddy!”  She squealed.

“Soon, duck.  I just need to put these groceries away.”  He put her down on the kitchen bench and pulled a box of choc-chip cookies out of one of the bags.  He tore it open and offered one to Darleen.

“You better not be spoiling that girl’s dinner, Samuel.”  You scolded.

Sam laughed.  “Who me?  I think you got the wrong guy.”

He unpacked the groceries with Darleen watching on, chocolate slowly smearing over her face as she made her way through the cookie.  When the last thing was put away Darleen reached out both her arms and started opening and closing her chocolate covered hands.  “Fly me!  Fly me, daddy!”

Sam picked her up and scrunched up his nose.  “You miss, are very stinky.”

“No!”   Darleen whined.

“Oh yes, my little bird.  No flying until you’re all cleaned up.”  Sam insisted, carrying her down to the bedroom.

He grabbed a wipe first and wiped off her hands and face.  She wriggled against him trying to get away.  He managed to clean her up and tossed her gently on the bed.  She squealed again and bounced on the mattress, immediately crawling to the edge of the bed and sliding off the side.

“Where to do you think you’re going, little miss?”  Sam said, his hands on his hips.

“No getting cwean.”  She pouted, mimicking his stance.  Hands on her hips, head up, bottom lip thrust out.

Sam laughed and grabbed the change mat, diapers and wipes.  He tossed them on the bed and went to pick up Darleen.  He bent down, reached out for her and she ran.

“No, daddy!”  She squealed, running from the room.

“Oh ho ho.  I don’t think so.”  Sam said with a chuckle, taking after the toddler.  He let her keep the lead, never quite catching her.

“Daddy, catch me!”  She squealed, he features etched in the pure joy that only small children seemed capable of.

“Oh, I will!”  He shouted, scooping her up and swinging her around his head.

“Fly me!”  She squealed as she swished through the air.

“After we change that poopy diaper, little bird.”  Sam insisted.

“Daddy!”  She whined, looking up at him with big brown eyes.  He lip quivering.

“Nope.  You aren’t getting me with the puppy dog eyes, miss.  Diaper change.”  Sam insisted.

He carried her back to the bedroom and lay her down on the changing pad.  She wriggled for a moment but eventually lay still long enough for him to change her.  As soon as her diaper was fresh and the clips on her onesie were snapped closed, she stood up and held out her arms.  “Fly me!”

“One more second, little bird.”  Sam said, throwing out the diaper and going into the bathroom to wash his hands.  When he came back out Darleen was jumping up and down on the bed arms outstretched.

“Fly me!  Fly me!  Fly me!”  She squealed.

Sam picked her up and held her up like a plank over his head.  She stretched her arms out wide and Sam started to run.

“Don’t forget the bird sounds!”  Sam yelled as Darleen squealed and giggled above him.  She started making the screech sound he’d taught her and he joined in as they flew through the house, laughing.

You looked up at them from your spot on the couch and shook your head.  “You know no one is ever living up to you for her?”

Sam smirked at you.  “Good, she should have high expectations.”


End file.
